MAX
Class Overview Protoypes of the MAX suit used on Auraxis today were created after the '''New Conglomerate' began modifying powered exoskeletons intended for mining operations, weilding shotguns and homemade composite armor to them for use in combat. After their potential for both saving and taking lives was realized, revisions to the initial design were quickly iterated on by all three factions. The end result is a lumbering juggernaut capable of both adapting their flexible weapons systems to a variety of situations and absorbing immense amounts of fire.'' Despite lacking the shield generator that other infantry possess, the heavily armored MAX suit is able to take incredible amounts of punishment, especially from small arms fire. The latest models are equipped with composite armor consisting of advanced alloys and ceramics, a vast improvement from the early prototype's roughshod protection. Anti-tank weapons are recommended for taking them head-on, as small arms will require multiple reloads before a MAX goes down. The servo-stabilized suit affords them a suite of high-powered, low-recoil weapons. The arm-mounted weapons system boasts incredible customization, allowing the user to mix and match anti-infantry, anti-vehicle and anti-air weapons for nearly any combat situation. MAX veterans will first scope out the battle before choosing their weaponry, as choosing the proper loadout for a fight makes all the difference with their specialized weapons. The hulking MAX suit has established itself as an unpredicatable soldier capable of taking on a variety of threats with proper planning. While their reduced mobility and reliance on friendly Engineers for repairs has prevented entire armies from being replaced with them, any empire without MAXes will quickly find themselves at a severe disadvantage. Certifications Class Weapons The following weapon types are available to the MAX class: - MAX Anti-Infantry - MAX Anti-Vehicle Class Cert Builds MAX Certs not purchasable for testing builds as of 10/10/12 Class Strategy Strategy Overview The MAX or Mechanized Assault Exo-Suit is a heavy infantry class that is a step-up from the Heavy Assault class. The MAX is considered a vehicle because of its size and weaponry. It can take a massive amount of damage and has some of the most devastating weapons in the game. The MAX can take three roles on either the defensive or offensive side of the battle. The first role is an anti-infantry role. For this role, the MAX has two options for weaponry, the flamethrower or the racial anti-infantry weapon. The flamethrower is a weapon more suited to close-quarters, indoor combat because it has a limited range. The racial weapons are more suited to longer-range, outdoor infantry battles. The MAX can also serve an anti-vehicle role. For this the MAX equips a unique grenade launcher style weapon. This weapon has the standard arcing shot one would expect from a grenade style weapon. Finally, MAX can take an anti-air stance with the Burster. The Burster is a flak cannon that explodes when fired near aircraft. It does massive damage to the armor of aircraft. MAX serves well as a mobile air defense turret. The MAX can combine any two of the three roles by equipping a weapon of each type on each arm. This, however, limits the effectiveness of each role by half. The MAX does have some limitations. The MAX cannot pilot a vehicle because it is a vehicle and a MAX has an acceleration and deceleration timer. The acceleration/deceleration applies when a MAX is sprinting. When a MAX sprints it takes a few seconds to get to top speed and then also takes a few seconds to decelerate to normal speed. While sprinting a MAX cannot use its weapons and also needs to decelerate fully to normal speed before it can fire. The MAX does have a special ability called Charge which propels the MAX forward at a high rate of speed for a few seconds. The MAX can fire during this ability, but doing so immediately cancels the Charge ability and slows the MAX to normal speed before firing can start. There are really two ways to play, solo or in a squad. Being in a squad is always preferred to going solo because of the many advantages it gives you. Solo play is going to be the most difficult, but can be employed for things related to base defense. The reason base defense can be done solo is because chances are there will be people around you to work with. Also, anti-air base defense can be done solo because you want to position yourself at a high point on the base such as the roof or towers. Support is good for these situations, but not essential because it will be difficult for enemy infantry to get to you anyway because of shields and defending infantry. Chances are if enemy infantry gets to you on the roof of the base, the base is lost anyway. Squad play is always better in all situations because you can have an Engineer to heal you, and also infantry support to watch your back. Anti-Infantry Strategy In an anti-infantry role the MAX must consider the best weapons for the job. If the goal is to be versatile, then the best combination of weapons would be the anti-infantry racial weapon combined with the racial anti-vehicle weapon. This allows for versatility because the MAX can use the anti-vehicle weapon on infantry as well as any ground vehicles that it my encounter. If the goal is to be focused on only anti-infantry then the best combination is to equip two anti-infantry weapons. One basic technique to remember is to start firing one weapon a few seconds before the other when using two of the anti-infantry weapons. This ensures that you can continue firing while reloading the opposite weapon. The first anti-infantry situation is a base defense situation. In this scenario, staying close to key defensive points and digging in is a good strategy. MAXes are not as mobile as other infantry classes and are very easy to spot. Using a building's doorways and obstructions to your advantage is the best plan. Running out into the open with a lack of mobility is a bad choice when facing an invading force. Find a building nearby a key defense point and monitor the point. If an enemy wanders nearby engage them from inside the building, and only leave the building if you are sure that there aren't more enemies waiting around a corner for you to emerge. Flamethrowers are a good weapon to use in these situations because they block the enemy's field of vision and can make them lose sight of you. Another situation is a the taking of a base. For this situation, the best weapon choices would be one anti-infantry weapon and one anti-vehicle weapon. When approaching the base there are sure to be mutiple vehicles and it is always good to be prepared for that situation. Stay in cover of trees and rocks and even buildings when approaching a base. Survey the landscape and get an idea of the locations of troops. Move in slowly, keeping to cover whenever possible. You can then send out a squadmate to draw fire to get enemy locations and then move out of cover to take them out. Finally, there are the in between fights that happen outside fo bases either in defense or offense. For these situations, find cover and locate enemies. Once enemies are found try to determine the best route to get to them without getting flanked. One on one the MAX will win most battles with infantry, but a squad of good players can take out a MAX pretty effectively. Anti-Vehicle Strategy Anti-Vehicle strategy is pretty straightforward. Survey the area where the vehicles are located and take them out. The MAX is uniquely suited to this task compared to other infantry classes. For one, the MAX can fire multiple projectiles without needing to reload, unike the Heavy Assault class who needs to reload after every shot. Another advantage the MAX has is the ability to carry massively more ammo than the Heavy Assault class. The main thing to remember when firing is the arc of the anti-vehicle weapons. They are like a grenade launcher and the shots have a slight arc to them. You must aim high when shooting from a distance or the shot will fall short. Take a single shot to gauge the distance and adjust accordingly. Once you have the arc calculated, you can unload multiple shots at the target. If you are very close to the vehicle you will not need to aim high because the arc is minimized when closer to the enemy. With practice you will be able to take shots without even thinking about it. Anti-Air Strategy Anti-Air techniques are pretty straightforward as well. Find a base with lots of enemy aircraft, find some cover, and take them out. The Burster weapon is a great anti-air weapon and fires very quickly. It explodes when near the enemy aircraft, so keep an eye out for the explosion to know that you are hitting it. The main thing to remember is to lead the target. Aircraft will be moving most likely and you will need to shoot ahead of the target to give the round time to connect. For offensive base attack technique, find some cover such as a large rock or tree and hide near it. Hit C to crouch and lower your size and fire away. It is always good to have a squad covering you for these types of fights because you will mostly be looking at the sky and an enemy can easily sneak up on you. Another good place for this is in the small valleys made by terrain on cliffs. It is hard for the aircraft to see you and infantry will have a hard time locating you as well. Base defense is another anti-air role the MAX excels at. Find a high spot on the base, such a s a tower or roof and open fire. It is a good idea to survey the area and try to find out where the aircraft are concentrating their attack. Use that information as a guide to place yourself in some cover to protect a couple sides of your position, but still leaving a good view of what you are shooting at. See also: *Tech Plant Advanced Strategies Tutorials/Tips/Gameplay Videos Videos Basic TR MAX Information Video Basic VS MAX Information Video